


Miraculous: A New Hero

by leononyoutube (aceisme)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/leononyoutube
Summary: A new hero comes to Paris to everyone's surpriseAt the same time a new student joins Collège Françoise DupontLadybug is surprised by the new hero and marinette is introduced to the new studentI do not own Miraculous LadybugMiraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc, Zag Toons and probably morePlease support the official release





	Miraculous: A New Hero

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MADE BEFORE SEASON 2
> 
> (Warning: when it comes to miraculous ladybug I am full of unpopular opinions but I will try to keep them to a minimum and write something that would be close to the TV show although done may come out. Now this is an OC story which I traditionally would not do but I've had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to write it down. I might make more MLB fics in the future but they would most likely be about the formally mentioned unpopular opinions. Also I have only watched the English dub but I know a bit about the French dub (il watch it eventually) Sorry for wasting your time, SHOWTIME)

Ladybug and Chat Noir chase after countless clones of Volpina not slowing down at all, Volpina starts running through the streets with all her clones following her, while most ran from her army one red haired boy with two suitcases kept moving the way he was going. Volpina jokingly threatened him by pointing her flute at his neck and the boy just started at her "look I'm not in the mood right now, if your going to kill me at least let me find a place to stay" as he says this he notices Ladybug and Chat looking for her "besides I think your friends are close by" she looks behind her and sees them on a building trying to find the real one while fighting off clones. Volpina looked back at him and smiled "il keep that in mind" she says and runs away and the boy continues on his way to a specific place.

The boy went to the Le Grand Paris and ask to see the owner, the boys request was answered and André Bourgeois came to his call "a bit of a strange predicament, I need a room here for a year at least."

Volpina ran to any space to where she could hide and catch her breath while Chat and Ladybug fight off clones, Chat notices Volpina coming out of an alleyway and chases after her "Chat, huh wait up" and she goes after the fox.

"Alright here's the keys, il quickly show you round" the boy was shown round his new room and home on the top floor of the hotel and André went into great detail showing him everything including secret parts of the rooms. "Thank you sir" the boy says knowing he is talking to the mayor of Paris "il leave you too it then and we will have a few words later" and he leaves the boy alone to unpack.

Volpina found herself fighting with the two heroes, she knows that any illusions that she would have used wouldn't work, they've seen her do that before so she to rely on force. She focuses Ladybug knowing that Chat would want to save her, she fights with Ladybug until the edge of the large building they were on.

The boy finished unpacking and in the hidden door in the wardrobe put only one thing, a thick thread bracelet with a small scythe held by the end on the handle. He opens the window and notices Ladybug and Chat fighting Volpina "hum, maybe I should do something" he says to himself.

Volpina and Ladybug fight until Ladybug falls of the side of the building they were on, Chat who was fighting off clones dropped everything to try and save Ladybug. He grabs her and uses the pole to try and pull them back to safety. Volpina waits for them to get to the top but is kicked out of the way. When she gets back up she sees someone she hasn't seen before, a male with black hair in tight black cloths and wearing a red cloth as a face mask with two small blades in his hands.

"Well your new, let's see what you can do" Volpina says in a cocky way. Anytime Volpina tried to hit the new hero he dodge every hit with ease, the hero trips up Volpina as Chat and Ladybug come back up to the top they see the two fighting and are confused but go with it. As the hero tries to strike Volpina down clones of her come to her safety but get sliced in two, Volpina tries to run away but Ladybug and Chat follow her. The ninja hero realises that he is behind and swats away all the clones and chases after them but is miles away.

Volpina gets taken down by Chats pole in a park "lucky charm" Ladybug says and out comes a rope "what are we suppose to do?, tie her up" as Volpina readies herself for a fight Chat takes her on, with Ladybug dropping the rope but the ninja drops in and starts fighting Volpina. Ladybug looks at the rope "I got it, Chat hold this" and Chat holds the other end of the rope and they stretch it out while Volpina and the ninja fight walking in the direction of the rope. Volpina trips over the rope and the ninja mounts her in a way so she can't escape and readies one of his blades "break the necklace" Ladybug tells him and he grabs the necklace around her neck and stabs it letting the akuma out. The ninja is confused about the black butterfly "miraculous de-evilise, bye bye little butterfly" as the ninja gets back to his feet Volpina reverts back to Lila "pound it" Ladybug and Chat say fist bumping each other. As they turn around the ninja has vanished and Lila is already getting as far away from them as possible. "Ah a new fave had entered the mix, well we will see what he does and what power he could bring to me" Hawkmoth monologues to himself.

(The next day)

"Everyone we have a new student, please welcome Jace Endo to the class" Jace just stood there at the front of the class and said hello (also if you couldn't tell Jace is the boy who just moved in) "also and I'm sorry to inform all of you that we must from now start implementing a seating plan" the entire class moans "I know but there is nothing we can do, now all stand up" the entire class stood up reluctantly and were rearranged (notable ones Chloe in the middle next to Alix, Lila on the front next to Nath and Adrian also on the front next to Alya) Jace you sit next to Marinette in the back left over there" the teacher says and Jace makes his way to the desk.

"Hi I'm..." "Ladybug I know" Mari was in so much shock that she fell backwards with the chair and everyone looks back at her "don't worry that happens often" Alya says across the room and Jace helps pulls her up "we will talk about this after class" Mari says to him.

"So how did you figure it out" Mari asks Jace in private, Jace just pulls up the red cloth the ninja wears as a mask from under his shirt "but" she says as she points to her hair "I wear a wig which I might recommend to you, there's not many girls in Paris with blue hair and that hairstyle" Mari stares at him "do you know who Chat Noir is?" She asks "yes" Jace says "don't tell me" Mari immediately says after he says yes "well let's worry about that in a bit, for now let's just be friends ahm hi my name is Jace Endo" and he puts his hand out, Mari laughs "hello I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng" and shakes his hand.


End file.
